Espiando o Erik
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tradução.E foi assim como ele encontrou a si mesmo: esgueirando-se por aí no meio da noite, tentando vislumbrar um pedacinho de Erik. Ele não podia acreditar que se sujeitara a ficar espiando por aí. Cherik, com pitadas de pensamentos impróprios.drabble.


**Título:** Espiando o Erik  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dreaming-of-A-Nightmare  
><strong>Tradutora:<strong> AiL-chan.  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Se passa no universo de Firsth Class, POV do Charles, slash M/M  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> mínimos spoilers, alguns palavrões e insinuações.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> E foi assim como ele encontrou a si mesmo: esgueirando-se por aí no meio da noite, tentando vislumbrar um pedacinho de Erik. Ele não podia acreditar que se sujeitara a ficar espiando por aí. Cherik, com pitadas de pensamentos impróprios. drabble.  
>Link da fic original: Peeping Charles, nas minhas fics favoritas<br>**N.a:** OH DEUS, THEONIONISTHEONEWHOCIRES. QUE TIPO DE PROMPT VOCÊ ME DEU? ...Merda, agora eu escrevo isso com uma ansiedade quase ardente. dfjkakjfhfdkj

**Espiando o Erik**

É uma curiosidade peculiar que tem se desenvolvido.

Durante esses últimos dias em que estiveram em missão para coletar seguidores mutantes para o pequeno grupo especial da CIA, Charles tem tido esse constante e crescente desejo de ver Erik com menos roupas.

Sim, ele está bem ciente de como isso soa; acredite, ele sabe. Mas como ele pode _não_ pensar nisso? Erik é diferente de qualquer um que Charles já conheceu; alto, brando, atlético, forte, torneado e com uma cintura tão pequena e atraentes quadris retos. E seus_peitorais_, o jeito que eles se sobressaem debaixo das camisas de gola alta e camisetas; e tinha seu _traseiro_, que, francamente, deve ter sido o melhor que Charles já ousou checar por mais tempo que o breve, aceitável segundo, restrito apenas para comparação.

E assim é como ele se coloca na posição de ser um completo perseguidor do homem um pouco mais velho, circulando pela base da CIA no meio da noite na esperança de vislumbrar um Erik sem camisa ou sem calças ou sem nada.

Ele não pode acreditar que se reduziu a isso, não obstante se sujeitar a ser alguém que fica espiando outro _homem_? Chega a ser ridiculamente cômico. E ainda assim ele não consegue se impedir.

Ele se mantém do lado de for a do quarto de Erik, dividido entre ir lá fora e arriscar encontrar as persianas fechadas ou não. Mas, espere, ele ouve o chuveiro ligado.

Charles paralisa, um braço apoiado na madeira da porta, o outro na moldura. Ele pisca, afastando a orelha de lá, fazendo o som de água corrente desaparecer.

_Eu posso deslizar dentro da mente dele agora e vê-lo nu através dos olhos dele._

O pensamento é chocante e vulgar e viola todos os tipos de privacidade de uma vez só e ainda assim Charles está lambendo seus lábios com a ideia. Ele treme, algo um pouco exótico de se sentir por outro homem fluindo por suas veias.

Ele engole secamente e fecha os olhos, sua mão na porta indo para sua têmpora enquanto a no portal mantinha o seu equilíbrio.

Ele reza para que Erik não note ou o sinta adentrar sua mente.

Ele reza para não ser pego por nenhum guarda ou empregado ou outro; ele mantêm parte de sua mente atenta a isso, escaneando os corredores, em particular os que levavam para onde ele estava.

E ele reza para que isso possa satisfazer (mais do que alimentar) sua curiosidade peculiar.

Dentro da mente de Erik, primeiro, é esfumaçado e laranja-avermelhado. Seus olhos estão fechados, Charles percebe. E a mente de Erik está estranhamente livre de pensamentos quando ele está no chuveiro. Então, lentamente, Charles pode sentir o calor da água nas costas de Erik – quase fervendo; como ele aguenta isso? – e, finalmente, Erik abre seus olhos, lançando um olhar para baixo a fim de evitar o fluxo de água nos órgãos expostos conforme ele enxágua o cabelo com shampoo.

Charles arfa, seus próprios olhos se abrindo por um momento, conexão desligada conforme ele repete a imagem em sua mente. Ele tinha visto: toda a parte de baixo da frente de Erik, coberto com uma camada molhada de cabelo do peito, músculos perfeitos, trilha de cabelo pubiano, masculinidade perfeita e longas pernas fortes.

O telepata pode sentir seu rosto ficando corado, as orelhas queimando. Ele momentaneamente amaldiçoa sua pálida, inglesa compleição por revelar demais; se alguém _realmente_ aparecesse e soubesse de sua habilidade e de quem era aquele quarto... bem, _seria tão difícil de se perceber..._ainda mais com o incrível tom de vermelho em sua face para ajudar.

O professor universitário espera um momento para debater consigo mesmo. Ele quer ver mais. Ele quer assistir a Erik ensaboando o próprio corpo, quer ver se Erik pensa nele de alguma forma, quer saber se Erik se toca _daquele jeito_ no chuveiro em certas ocasiões ou faria isso agora e, _maldição_, Charles realmente quer ver aquele torso sem falhas de novo.

Então ele cede uma última vez, deslizando dentro da mente de Erik com facilidade, seus olhos fechados. Ele encontra Erik terminando de se lavar e fechando a água. Ele se enxágua com a toalha, descendo-a pelo corpo –Charles sente vagamente o toque leve da toalha felpuda na pele e vê com rapidez cada parte do corpo conforme Erik vagueia por áreas para secá-las – e, de repente, Charles nota que Erik está enrolando a toalha envolta da cintura e deixando o banheiro.

E indo para o quarto.

E virando em direção da porta.

E abrindo a porta-

Charles solta um ganido inumano conforme ele se afasta da porta e encontra Erik parado na frente dele.

"Eu estou lisonjeado, Charles, mas você realmente devia aprender a não se colocar tão profundamente na minha cabeça, porque se não eu posso te _sentir_ lá, uma invasão formigando e eu posso _ouvir_seus pensamentos. E para responder seu questionamento: Sim, eu penso em você de vez em quando desse jeito." Ele sorri divertido, seu sorriso predatório, cheio de dentes brilhantes. "E agora, você vai entrar ou retornar ao seu quarto?"

Charles fica atônito por um momento, tremores sutis passando por ele. Suas calças parecem ficar desconfortáveis e seus estômago está dando pulos com mortificação no mais alto nível.

Mas ele concorda com um aceno. "Ah... Eu vou entrar, se você não se importar."

Erik ri e abre a porta por completo, dando alguns passos de volta para dentro a fim de ir ao banheiro cheio de vapor de novo e aplicar loção. "Se faça confortável e tranque a porta atrás de você."

O telepata está envergonhado por ter sido pego, sim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele está incrivelmente grato por seu próprio deslize, porque, de alguém jeito, o fez ganhar não rejeição ou raiva, mas, ao invés, a _oportunidade_ de tocar o corpo que ele tem desejado pelos últimos dias.


End file.
